The inventor has been a pioneer in the odorless production of oil from oil wells. One of his designs is shown in Canadian patent no. 1,274,785 issued Oct. 2, 1990. The inventor has since provided a new design in which fluid is heated before introduction to a separator and then stored in a pressure tight storage vessel after an initial separation of gas and oil in the separator. This design has proved successful, but has encountered some difficulties in operation, particularly in cold weather.